Diabolik Lovers Así es como comenzó
by YukiSakami02298
Summary: Llegó a su vida de la nada sufriendo todo lo que vivían un destino cruel como terminará al final


**_Capitulo Uno_**

**_autora: MyshurySandyPrimera_**

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad de esa noche de luna llena, en los adentros del bosque se escuchaban los crujidos de las hojas secas al momento de pasarla, ahí se encontraba corriendo por su vida una joven de gran belleza, cabello largo que le llegaba a los pies, un tono único raro de ver blanco con tono gris, ojos color ámbar que brillaban como destellos, llevaba cargando en sus brazos un bebé que dormía plácidamente, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El largo camino la conllevaba a toparse en el jardín de espinas que nadie era capas de atravesarlo, pero no tenía tiempo para escoger otro lugar.

* * *

Al momento de llegar rodeo sus brazos como un modo de escudo para evitar alguna herida que tuviera su bebé a causa de la filosas puntas; entro, costaba caminar ya que al sentir enseguida como se clavaba sobre su piel provocando un grave dolor , que le impedía continuar, pero al oír a lo lejos los gruñidos de las bestias, se escrustaban sobre su kimono color fiusha rasgando dejando pedazos de tela en cada paso que daba con dificultada intentando ser rápida, sintiendo su vista se empezaba a verse borrosa la sangre que estaba perdiendo y el cansancio la combinación perfecta pero su cuerpo impedía que se detuviera.

* * *

Al final del caminó casi arrastrando los pies sobre la tierra lodosa, quien diría, que algún día se vería en esta situación dónde vivía en paz en su aldea con su familia, dónde ahora estaba en llamas gracias a esos monstruos, que solo sabían solucionar los problemas era en matar.

* * *

Escucho los pasos de los lobos aproximadose, rápidamente actuó para seguir adelante, echándose a correr, su corazón y respiración agitada , sus piernas temblaban de dolor , ya podía más, pero voltio hacía la criatura que descansa le dió las fuerzas para continuar.

Pensando que todo terminaría cuando saliera de ahí, pero no dura así , saliendo de esos arbustos, se tomaría con el final del caminó hacia el barranco.

\- No tienes donde huir.—Saliendo de los arbustos tres lobos.

Ella se giró y vio a las bestias poniéndose en modo de ataque mostrando sus filosos colmillos, sin dudar dió unos pasos hacia atras, sabía que le deparaba, miro de nuevo a su pequeña, seño acerco para darle un dulce beso en la frente, enseguida gotas caían sobre sus regordetas mejillas rojas, que provenía nada menos de su madre quien deseaba estar siempre a su lado pero el destino tenía que separarlas.

Alzo su mirada, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, dónde los movió diciendo sus últimas palabras para los lobos, para luego hacerse hacia atrás y tirarse de ahí sin pensarlo.

Los lobos se aproximaron para secciorarse si seguía convida, y sus dudas era que estaba su cuerpo sin vida.

\- "Creo que ya tenemos nada que más hacer aqui.—Comento el lobo negro con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

\- " Bufoun lobo color marrón oscuro.—Es una lastima yo estaba pensando como matarla.

\- " ¡ya vámonos!—Ordeno el líder del clan, un lobo blanco ojos color ámbar.—" Esto se acabó.—Dando fin a la conversación y retiran.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente dando un paseo por el bosque con un embarazo de ocho meses y medio, había salido del castillo para evitar los agobios reclamos de esa mujer, necesitaba despejar su mente , recolectando flores, en medio del silencio y tranquilidad, se escuchó sollozos de un bebé.

Dejando caer las flores fue a ver dónde provenía aquel sonido, cada paso se hacía más cerca, dónde se encontró con el cuerpo de una joven dónde llevaba en brazos a un bebé, se apresuró rápidamente se arrodilló tomando a la criatura en brazos. Ella miro con debilidad a la mujer y comenzó hablar con dificultada en que se acercara, dónde le dijo una palabras que le sorprendió, para que diera el último aliento para irse de este mundo.

* * *

La brisa del viento moviendo las hojas caminaba en brazos con la pequeña criatura que había dejado de llorar al ser cargada y sintiendo el calor cálido de su salvadora.

En un rato había llegado a la mansión dónde estaba sentado en el sofá un hombre apuesto de cabello largo, color blanco, se acerco, viendo a su mujer, que tenía en sus brazos a un bebé que no era suyo.

-"¿Se puede saber qué haces con eso?"—Dijo referiendose a la criatura.

-No es hermosa.—Comento acercandosela hacia a ella rozando mejilla contra mejilla con ternura.

-" Escuchastes lo que dije"

\- Si escuché bien.

-"¿Que haces con eso?"

\- " La encontré y pensé sin dudarlo en traermela a la mansion"— Dijo ignorando la mirada fría de su esposo.— Aparte siempre quise tener una hija.

\- "¿Se puede saber aquíen le pedistes permiso?"

\- Yo no tengo aquíen pedirle permiso a nadie, aparte te recuerdo que como tú segunda esposa tengo los mismo derecho que tus demás esposas o me equivoco.

\- Beatrix, recapacita no sabes de dónde viene.

\- Es mi hija y es todo lo que diré si me permites, nos iremos a tomar un baño estamos cansada.— Dijo retirándose.

\- Espero que no traiga problemas.—Le dice como una advertencia casi una amenaza, ella asiente

\- Desde ahora te llamaras "Luna"—El bebé le regala una sonrisa cálida.


End file.
